


Winter's Bone / 冬天的骨头

by Wynefire



Category: The Age of Madness - Joe Abercrombie, The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Breaker!Glaward, Breaker!Jurand, F/M, Fuck Logic, Fuck Magic, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Paralleling/Deconstructing Two Generations at Its Worst, Period-Typical Homophobia, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: From the paralleled mirages, a paradox ("the unrecorded history") emerged. All the figures were then distorted, shattered, gone, leaving Rikke alone outside the fencing circle.I saw a sunset, she wanted to say. Not here, not this washy, four-o'clock-in-the-afternoon Angland sunset, but one grander. I saw your display of swords; I saw him defeating you, almost apologetically, right after your display of swords; I saw a cavalry charge; I saw you leaving him behind. I saw a woman's tears. I saw your sunset.But the protagonists had moved on. So she fled the scene like that little girl who had quietly watched them fencing."We use summers to fight the wars and winters to dig the graves." Or: in which Rikke tried to change the destiny.——平行的光影中，悖论（“从未被记录的历史”）出现了。所有的人影都扭曲起来，然后消失：空旷的练剑场只余瑞柯一人。我看见了黄昏，她想说。不是这里，不是下午四点的、如泥水般稀薄的、安格兰的黄昏。是更浓郁的黄昏。我看见你炫耀自己的剑法无双。我看见在你炫耀后，三分钟后，他就将你打得溃不成军。我看见骑兵冲锋。我看见他被你留在前线后方。我看见一个女子的泪水。我看见你的黄昏。但她发现主角已经不在。于是她如那个安安静静地观看练剑的小姑娘般逃离现场。——夏天是战事的季节，而冬天用来收尸和下葬。或：瑞柯试图改变命运。
Relationships: Ardee West/Sand dan Glokta, Collem West/Sand dan Glokta, Glaward/Jurand, Leo dan Brock/Jurand, Rikke & Jurand, Rikke & Leo dan Brock
Kudos: 1





	Winter's Bone / 冬天的骨头

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往，时间轴、考据、译名均为胡诌。除了第一三部曲主要角色我几乎已经完全忘记简中译法了。  
> 我知道第一三部曲是安格兰之夏没错，但安格兰之冬……基本是故意无视原作的写法，可以视作AU或长眼或你认为的任何事情。

瑞柯回到安格兰时尚是清晨，可在十步外勒马，借白茫天光，打量那目的地。她的目的地听来平平无奇：不是萨薇因的旧居，不是布洛克的祖宅，不是任何战役的指挥部，不是旧安格兰的任何炼铁厂、面粉厂或银行，不是这已被烧毁的一切。但她的长眼这些天闹得很凶，会把一阵风、一场雨都当成可供凭吊的回忆。所以她必须走了，而目力所及处的第一所房屋，其实已经足够她安放这些无处安放的过去。而她的目的地也足够美丽：白桦林深处，被地衣污了的细雪上，玄黑的湿润的土，被遗弃的胎青色洋馆，掉漆的白色木门和破碎的玻璃廊灯。比她所见的任何阿杜瓦奇观都要美丽。  
哒，哒，哒。她裹紧她火红的苏极刻丝绸，低头向前。战士的斗篷、女巫的披风、爱人的长裙，这三位一体的保佑，护她来这里找一样东西 。长眼的代价她早已尝够，却仍想学萨薇因孤注一掷，在阿杜瓦之北，大图书馆之南，世界风眼，时间夹缝之中，找一个改变命运的契机，或者，一个奇迹。  
“那是什么声音，姑娘？”  
他从她身后走来。她是无名之辈，透明人，洋馆中的小小鬼魂。但他能看见她。而这害得她双颊飞红。“那是掘墓的声音，先生，我是说，长官。这儿冬天冷……呃，我们平时说惯了北方话，先生。长官。我的意思是，这儿冬天冷，常常会有屋子，被雪压垮啦，在睡梦中，一家子人，就，全都被……”  
“你大清早的在外边发什么疯！”一家之主的怒吼从两层楼上的主屋砸下来。脚步声是行军鼓，酗酒者喘不上气的呼吸伴奏，烘托出个锣鼓齐鸣的闪亮登场——“啊！格洛塔大人，先生，长官。您别见怪，我刚说的是阿黛丽，别看她安安静静瘦瘦小小，你一不注意呐，就溜出去奔过大半个奥斯通姆！我这做父亲的呀，生怕哪天她就溜到乌利齐——”  
“乌利齐有什么不好的，爹爹？我也想去那儿转转！”七岁的里欧，也许是八岁，从一家之主身后窜出。“你看，你把人家瑞柯吓的！直往布林特大人身后躲！”他转了北方话，冲她露出缺牙的、金光灿灿的笑。“嗐。瑞柯，早上好！正好你也起了个大早，就来帮厨吧！你刚来可能不知道，今天是冬礼日，联合王国冬季最盛大的节日，母亲要亲自下厨，做好大好大的蛋糕……蛋糕你吃过吗？奶油蛋糕，夹草莓和蜂蜜的那种？”  
“哎，您可一定得让我尝尝。”年轻的金发军官恍若不觉气氛的尴尬，一手拍上中年男子的肩膀，一手揉了揉小姑娘的黑发。“我母亲常说啊，多加点蜂蜜，生活甜如蜜！我听柯利姆说过，奥斯通姆的蛋糕胚呢，是用一种特殊的谷物做的？是……黑麦，我相信？”  
“黑麦儿，没错，事实上呀，我丈夫从政前，做的就是黑麦儿生意！”鹰钩鼻老妇蹙起的眉头，似乎被蜂蜜润成了一道道的笑纹。“他呀，从二十岁就精得很，约根斯坦家的人儿都是这样。黑麦绝不能卖给北方人儿，他们只会把那当猪食。文明人儿呢，谁敢去斯加利兰和近乡做买卖？而米德兰人，他们一听见货物原产安格兰，就会捏住他们那小鼻子儿！哈！无意冒犯，布洛克夫人儿。”  
“快别这么说，约根斯坦夫人，是我们这些米德兰人目光短浅了。把黑麦远销斯提亚，翻他个十倍利润，我们这些被沙龙宠惯了的商人哪能想到这种生意？”萨薇因抿嘴轻笑。“所以今天请您来呀，是想讨教讨教安格兰特产在斯提亚的行情……事实上，是塔林的消息……”  
“要不要进屋说呢？”黑肤、做女管家打扮的人向她伸出一只友好的手。“您一定累坏了，舟车劳顿的……”  
“哎呀，看我这失礼的！夫人，快请进！祖丽，去备茶，也让梅把昨日刚运到的苏极刻丝绸拿来。实在对不住啊，约根斯坦夫人，我萨薇因·唐·布洛克曾自诩战无不胜，怎想得肚里这小小孽种，竟让我乱了心神，呵呵……”  
不，你早已在史陶芬贝克一败涂地。瑞柯想。  
但她什么也没有说。

萨薇因拉开一张椅子请她坐下。那椅子颇有几分历史，是房内最奢华的摆设，但既高且窄，当年曾让腰不大好的芬瑞夫人暗自叫苦。瑞柯知道，是因为她曾在里欧和他的狐朋狗友们闹至半夜时，为连换几个坐姿的芬瑞夫人主动搬来几个靠垫。芬瑞夫人夸她甜心，但还是谢绝了她的好意，说那会让她显得软弱。于是今日瑞柯顺从地坐在僵硬、尊贵、毫无靠垫的坐席上。  
一楼的会客厅，比瑞柯记忆中低矮逼仄太多。奇怪，这儿有了那么多远道而来的旧帝国雕塑、斯提亚壁画、远乡标本，有了阿杜瓦的猩红沙发与威斯尼亚的彩虹玻璃，怎反倒更像是间审问部的刑房了？  
“我还是觉得，呃，这会不会冒犯到布洛克大人啊？”一位看来二十岁的黑发青年局促不安地低语。他盯着墙上悬挂的斯忒利俄斯画像仿佛盯着梦中情人。  
“放一万个心。”他身边的金发军官剑眉轻扬，目光挑战般逐一扫视过房间内的所有显贵，应是想耳语的，但他轻柔的声音敲在在场每个渴望摆脱闭塞北方的人的心上。“我不仅要把你带来，还要把你介绍给布洛克，瑞嘉德，卡斯帕。约根斯坦？也许。他虽然和阿杜瓦没啥联系，但说不定能帮到你家的生意……。”  
“十二月二十一日，雪。小姐们的胸脯雪浪般翻涌，先生们的喉结心脏般跳动。哎，我喜欢这句的发音。每个人都在互相交谈。每个人都有人脉，每个人都是人脉，除了我。除了哥哥，这呆鹅还在看墙上那张画像。那画像平平无奇，和他很像。那有什么好看的？倒不如多看格洛塔上校几眼。倒不如少看他几眼。该死，我在写什么啊？说起来，上校为何要在冬日来奥斯通姆做客？当我鼓起勇气，询问上校，他只对我说，那是男人的秘密。男人的秘密？在男士会客厅里扭打起来可不是秘密。”  
“唔哦——你当真要在会客厅里打起来？”李特尔跳过几个圆鼓鼓肥嘟嘟的坐垫，听起来想看里欧和加拉沃在会客厅里打起来想得发疯。  
安特卫普：“里欧这小子呢，说打就打，就像母狗，随地发——”  
里欧扭转拳风，直奔他面门：“你丫的找死！”  
白浪阿金的惨叫：“唔啊啊啊啊你小心点，看吧！差点打到人家瑞柯！”  
她自是不会被打到的。如今她站在世界法则之外，百毒不侵。她看约兰德挡下里欧过于鲁莽的一跳。  
“里欧！注意仪态！”约兰德喝道，一边揉着自己被好友撞疼的侧腰。  
里欧大惊，旋即跟条哈巴狗似地扑到约兰德身边，手忙脚乱。她憋住笑，冷声道。“我看你们中间只有约兰德是靠谱的。别的人呐，我撒个尿我都不敢让他们端着夜壶！”  
“‘交给你们总好过给国王的人’？嘴还挺甜。你让我该怎么相信你，约兰德？”芬瑞夫人，佝偻，年老，像被抽去了筋骨。她瘫坐在萨薇因的专属贵妃椅上，被绛紫和孔雀蓝的坐垫从四面八方挤压着，嘶哑了呼吸。约兰德在他对面，背剪手站着，黑色的军装笔挺。黑比红更衬他，就像他比起婚娶更适合丧葬。他胸前是碎镣党人的拳头锁链徽章。  
哒哒哒，哒哒哒。约兰德抬起一边眉毛，加拉沃心领神会，三步走向远端的落地窗，大手一挥拉开窗帘。有人在敲窗子。在那人背后是火光。凶狠冲天的火光，映出公母双狮的旗帜。  
哦，“贫民窟的救世主”……  
敲窗的是个青年，面如嚼蜡，眼窝深陷，帽上插着太阳城技术工会的羽毛。隔着玻璃都能听见他的怒吼：“都三天了！难道真要把这里交给奥索的走狗？就算是布洛克公民的妈，也该讲人人平等——”  
“放尊重点，你这小兔崽子！芬瑞·唐·布洛克在战场上救过你全家！——”  
“——但她没救少狮主——”  
“——她他娘的救过全安格兰！不！止！一！次！”  
加拉沃看起来几乎想跳出窗户揍他，但最后一秒他还是将将收拳。约兰德注视加拉沃压抑怒火，面容平静，身形没挪动半寸。多年的共犯，他们默契分享一个男人的秘密。  
虹光。瑞柯满足地想：原来就连火红也能被威斯尼亚的彩虹玻璃滤成这么美的颜色。  
约兰德走到墙边，打量那张平凡的画像。“毕竟，‘杀敌解一时之忧，化敌为友，则解一世之愁’（To kill an enemy is cause for relief; to make a friend of him is cause for celebration.）”  
“斯忒利俄斯。”芬瑞安静地回道。  
“算我求您，芬瑞夫人，离开布洛克府吧。我这不是以革命军的身份，而是以里欧……以您儿子……友人的身份，请求您。我恳求您……”他的声音哑下去了。  
哑下去，淡下去，淹没在人声鼎沸中：“我向您介绍柯利姆·威斯特，约根斯坦先生。我的左臂右膀！我这可不是作为第一骑兵团的上校在说话啊，而是作为一个朋友。”  
“喔，幸会幸会！”年轻的约根斯坦与年轻的威斯特热情握手。他的口音有如鸡尾酒：一点西港，一点阿杜瓦，一点塔林。就是没有奥斯通姆，没有大北方的影子。“安格兰自古尚武，良将如云！您会发现我们这儿不仅只产寒铁和蛮子。”  
“柯利姆会告诉您，他也很擅长耍寒铁和扮蛮子——不过只限喝醉后，而要灌醉他难过赢下剑斗大赛！”格洛塔上校听起来活像他早就灌醉过柯利姆·威斯特，而且不止一次。“不过您说得对，约根斯坦先生。安格兰除了寒铁、蛮子和比贴身女仆还能干的副官，待开发的宝藏可是多得很。哦，我可以喊您摩根特吗？——”  
“如果您让我喊您沙德，格洛塔上校？”  
“自然。阿杜瓦都这么叫我……我说到哪来着——哦，长毛象！就拿柯利姆昨天早上带我逛的集市来说吧，我看到个长毛象牙，这么点儿大的面积，居然雕上了第一法师巴亚兹一生的丰功伟绩。巧夺天工！还有黑麦酒！我跳下马车的第一晚，就指名要尝，此后就对它上了瘾，简直无法想象回到阿杜瓦后，没了它该如何度日！您看，您看……”他举起手中酒杯，咧嘴一笑。牙齿齐整的、金灿灿的笑容。  
“正是如此，正是如此。”摩根特·约根斯坦笑着与他碰杯。“我猜您回阿杜瓦后该如何续杯，就该是您能干的副官要操劳的事情啦，威斯特——”  
“少尉，大人。”谈话的主角颔首。  
“少尉？”约根斯坦研究着麦酒的泡沫。“上校，我想您会发现明珠总是蒙尘。”  
“唉！”格洛塔上校冲杯中麦酒大摇其头，“布洛克大人可不这么想。我发誓他刚冲我皱眉来着。许是嫉妒我今晚会艳压群芳？”  
“明珠蒙尘。”威斯特，少尉，安静地抿下一口麦酒。“事实上，我父亲也这么说。农场主，他是。本份的老实人。”  
“本份的庄稼人。”格洛塔接话。“他自酿的黑麦酒一试难忘。”  
但他们不让她喝酒，说这才上午十一点，而她才十一岁。所以现在她是真的无聊了。她偷溜出来，反正也没人能发现她，无名之辈，透明人，洋馆中的小小鬼魂。  
但他看得到她，这走廊上的小奶娃。他拽住她的裙摆如同婴儿扒在母亲的胸口。“里面好无聊哦！”他鼓起小腮帮子。“你也是出来找地方玩的吗？”  
七岁，也许是八岁，沙色的卷发和金灿灿的笑容。“我叫布洛克！”他说。  
“我不认识你。”瑞柯说。  
“你也许不认识我，但你肯定认识我爸爸！”小奶娃自豪地挺起小胸脯。“我叫哈罗德！哈罗德·唐·布洛克。这可是联合王国最伟大的国王的名字哦！不过你可以喊我哈尔……”  
……不，你已经死于第三次斯提亚战争的旧伤复发，在一个甜黑的、鸦片的梦乡。瑞柯想。  
但她什么也没有说。

厨房，那是她的目的地。里欧今早邀请她做蛋糕来着。傻乎乎的小里欧，他有副好心肠，哪怕瑞柯根本不知道蛋糕是什么。  
芬瑞夫人在烤箱边，黑发束起，围裙扎出对称的蝴蝶结，笔挺如同参加阅兵。乌利齐的所有大老爷儿们见了瑞柯，都会像母鸡见小鸡般对她又逗又啄，但芬瑞只是举起了沾满面粉的双手，昭示文明对野蛮的臣服。“去找里欧和约兰德吧，”她偏头向里，“他们在那儿玩奶油。”  
约兰德是个漂亮得不似男孩的男孩。“中午好，瑞柯！叫我约兰德就好。里欧跟我介绍过你啦！”  
他没跟我介绍你。“里欧，这位是？”  
“约兰德是爹爹战友的孩子。”里欧说，没有半点羞愧。  
“继子。”约兰德扭头。“瑞柯，午饭吃过了吗？”  
“刚嚼了点儿馒头。”她凑到约兰德旁边，加入玩奶油大军。用的，当然是，北方话。“你的北方话有乌利齐的味道诶！”  
“谢谢，”漂亮的约兰德用一个漂亮的袋状装置拉出一朵漂亮的奶油花。“我之前在乌利齐待过一段时间哦，瑞柯。”  
“看吧，人家都去过乌利齐了，我爹还不放我去和你爹玩。”里欧愤愤地抹了点儿奶油，放嘴里砸吧吞了。  
约兰德和毁容的奶油花面面相觑。“讨生意罢了，我当时跟着我母亲。她卖书。”  
“书？”里欧被奶油滋润的笑脸顿时化为苦相。“把书卖到乌利齐，这是什么一听就要赔光裤子的生意啊？”  
“有些书里面只有图画。”约兰德也不气恼，准备再挤一朵奶油花。“你不需要语言去叙述，有双眼睛的都能看懂。”  
“比如爹墙上那张肖像画？”  
“比那更多……比如说，用一本书，三十页纸，画完第一法师巴亚兹的丰功伟绩……”  
男人的秘密。她试着自己也拉一朵奶油花。呃，毋宁说是奶油狗尾巴草。她有些无聊了。  
“……瑞柯，你想学通用语吗？”约兰德问。  
“哈？”她突然被询问，顿时阵脚大乱。  
“倒不是说一定啦。北方话在安格兰畅通无碍……”约兰德不好意思地搁下奶油花，“但我娘说得对：你总不想被人骂了，还浑然不知吧？”  
里欧挠挠头，奶油挂到了沙金色的头发上。“唔……可是啊，可是！如果别人骂你，但你听不懂，那样不是会活得很轻松吗！嘿！”  
“但我不想那样，那对谈判不利。”萨薇因的声音从门边远远传来。柔和，细腻，如奶如蜜。“所以教我北方话。”  
“哈，你真想学？”黑发少尉，柯利姆·威斯特回道。他站在灶台旁边，翻找过芜菁、胡萝卜、土豆。尘埃漂浮在正午苍白的光线里。  
“昨天布洛克那老毒蛇的晚宴上，我发誓我被五六个人用北方话在背后骂了。旧贵族！”他狠狠地吐出最后几个音节，好像他的姓前面没个“唐”字般。  
“我不这么认为。”威斯特冲一颗半边发霉的洋葱皱着眉头，把它扔进了垃圾篓里。“至少约根斯坦看起来足够友好。”  
格洛塔接住威斯特扔来的苹果，啃了一口。“还挺甜。……约根斯坦是个生意人，和布洛克不一样。和我母亲不一样。和旧贵族们玩，你需要知道对方的底牌。”  
威斯特自己两手空空，转过身来。  
“北方话可比纸牌戏难学多了。”他说。  
“打仗有用，不是今天就是明天。”格洛塔继续大嚼苹果。“Al’ahel si o-heim bahann jheimuimm, el kajauk muj al’hasann! 沙漠中的人必须珍惜每一滴水，不问来源。你看。古尔库语。我去年特意学了。”  
“好吧，拗不过你……”威斯特耸耸肩，说了句北方话。  
格洛塔挑眉。“这是什么意思？”  
“‘动作不标准。突刺太软了！加训。’”  
“哈！敢学我！”格洛塔上校仰头大笑。“你是真的很想要我头上那顶桂冠啊！”  
不，瑞柯想。这句话的意思是“谢谢你”。是“谢谢你看得见我”。  
是“我很爱你”。  
但她什么也没有说。

通向三楼的阶梯狭窄而漫长，她侧身为男女仆役让路，为男女贵人让路，为男女公民让路。一位半张脸被烧化的老人，对身后面容冷硬的女人说：“康斯伯格那时已经发明了轮椅，但没人知道该怎么把审问长连人带椅抬上楼梯。最后还是我凭着当军需官时的经验，想出一个办法……”  
一位公牛般的男人，庞大的身躯几乎占据了楼梯上所有的空间，鼻梁满是横肉，却戴着副薄如蝉翼的眼镜。“梅，最近在忙什么？”  
“和娘一起，为迎接春至日准备蛋糕。”  
“但春至日还早呢！”  
“爹，您这就不知道了吧？”被唤作梅的少女脸上漾出梦幻的笑容。“我们用的奶油，那些鲜奶啊，都是金奖奶牛产的。那些奶牛据说是听着小提琴长大的哦。草莓呢，也得挑最大个最新鲜的，但这个季节安格兰哪有草莓？所以必须往米德兰订货……切开蛋糕，还会有小鸟飞出来呢！这次不仅有古尔库的鹦鹉，甚至还有塔林的夜莺，那可是万城之城，联合王国的禁忌，神秘的塔林哦……”  
“我当然不知道！”一位公牛般的男人，庞大的身躯几乎占据了楼梯上所有的空间，却如婴儿般蜷缩一角。“我不知道啊……我的小阿黛丽……我的孩子啊……她当年才那么点大，阿黛丽，才到我膝盖。好小，好小啊……我一只手就能抱起来。我最宝贝的亲亲女儿，我的小公主……”他猛地抬头，目光逼向她。“……但我有错么？我威斯特家声名扫地是我的错么？！你说啊！！？”  
“你杀了她未出世的孩子。”瑞柯冷漠地说。  
“真的吗？”哈罗德·唐·布洛克的嘴唇都颤抖了。紧接着，他爆发出一阵歇斯底里的笑声，几乎牵动了他在三次斯提亚战争中受的所有旧伤，让这鸦片成瘾的军人可悲地痉挛起来。“我就知道，我就知道！布洛克家梦想荣光，却世代叛徒，这债不是我一人精忠，就能还干净的。虽然这又是一个罂粟的幻境，但请告诉我吧，极北的女巫啊：我那被害惨了的儿媳，她是哪家的好姑娘？”  
途中瑞柯几次绊到她火红的斗篷或披风或长裙。“但萨薇因夫人就不一样。她从不摔跤！”被唤作梅的少女对黑肤的英俊少年说道。“在婚礼上，她穿的高跟鞋快这么高了，这么高哦！还能跳四五个小时的舞。哪怕当时她的裙摆从这里，我们站的地方，拖到——你回头看看——喏，最底下那层台阶！我好佩服她。”  
“你怕不是爱上她了。”  
“剌比克，你这木头脑袋！”梅的脸烧得通红，差点原地摔跤。“我当然爱她，我们都爱她，她可是全天下最最尊贵、最最美丽的女主人啊！”  
“在我们南方，在坎塔，人们不需要像你这么欲盖弥彰。”他回应，不解而安静。  
那是因为她爱的是你，瑞柯想说。  
但剌比克和伊舍尔都在阿杜瓦第二次攻防战中撕下了温良的凡人面皮，正如她此刻长眼欲裂。  
“不……”她对梅说。但她能说些什么？  
于是她攀登通向通向三楼的阶梯如同攀登再度敞开的锻造者大厦。

她不去二楼。二楼不会有她寻找的契机或奇迹。育儿房，图书馆，击剑场，童年的梦想，仅此而已。“你想学剑，今年夏天我们可以从米德兰请个师傅来，不必找乌利齐的……哦，那种狗狗眼没用的，我可不会请布雷默·唐·葛斯特。他贵为御前侍卫，请不来……”芬瑞夫人说。“而且他说话起来是这样的。”她模仿小姑娘的尖声。“正人君子都不会喜欢他。”  
“突刺太软了！你又不是小姑娘！”格洛塔昂起头，剑指敌手咽喉。“捡起你的剑。——再来，少尉。”  
约兰德既未点头也未摇头，只是站着，静静地呼吸着，汗湿的黑发贴在额头上。西向的光线淹没他的侧脸，让他如一张旧帝国的画像。  
三个心跳的间隔。威斯特没去捡落在一旁的短剑，却突然进攻，阵法大开大合，全无方才的守势。他将敌手逼向击剑场尽头。白墙四合，皆铺着巨大的银色镜面，如今反射出一层又一层，一层又一层相互平行的刀光剑影，无数个时空的左支右绌，无数个时空的见招拆招。无数个时空的爱恨情仇。  
里欧兴奋了起来。  
如见了血般，苍白的天光由冷转暖，明转暗，化作伤口颜色的薄暮，在不透风的击剑场中晕染开来。格洛塔让过一招由劈砍收成的回刺。他的长剑与约兰德的长剑纠缠，耳语，由远及近，直至方寸之间。但威斯特早没了短剑。于是在剑程进入最后一寸时里欧送出背在身后的左手短剑。他并不紧逼，如害怕见血，指望着对方默契退开。但对方反倒没有半点退却之意，只顾着要逼完这最后一寸，全然不在乎被短剑刺穿的后果。  
该死，这只是一次击剑啊？  
里欧只好主动重新拉开距离。战局再次平衡……他强撑着骂：“你疯了！这可不是你擅长的打法哦？我早就说了——”  
“——你骨子里很野没错，”格洛塔短剑隔开对方横扫，一步向前长剑点心，反守为攻，“但击剑场不比战场。击剑场讲求技巧。击剑场容不下野兽！”  
约兰德痛呼一声，右手仅剩的长剑也被弹飞出去。一阵难捱的沉默后，是金属落地的脆响。  
“认输吧！”里欧也丢下两手武器，向前几步迎向自己的友人。“你肯尝试下新风格，还是值得夸奖的……”  
威斯特一头撞向对方。  
“什——”格洛塔被迎头一撞，脑门一嗡，向后连退两步，像只喝高了的兔子。威斯特顺势将他抵向右侧的镜墙。一层又一层的刀光剑影，平行着，平行着。无数个时空的击剑场里，她看见威斯特慢悠悠地从口袋里掏出一把小刀。  
“刀子永远不嫌多，你知道吗？”他笑道，“蛮子们的智慧。谁跟你说我今天是来击剑的？”  
格洛塔大笑起来：“你这是作弊！”  
里欧大笑起来：“你这是作弊！”  
接着，他将他拉进一个凶狠的亲吻。  
平行的光影中，悖论（“从未被记录的历史”）出现了。所有的人影都扭曲起来，然后消失：空旷的练剑场只余瑞柯一人。  
我看见了黄昏，她想说。不是这里，不是下午四点的、如泥水般稀薄的、安格兰的黄昏。是更浓郁的黄昏。我看见你炫耀自己的剑法无双。我看见在你炫耀后，三分钟后，他就将你打得溃不成军。我看见骑兵冲锋。我看见他被你留在前线后方。我看见一个女子的泪水。我看见你的黄昏。  
但她发现主角已经不在。于是她如那个安安静静地观看练剑的小姑娘般逃离现场。

“欢迎来到安格兰一年一度的盛典，最辉煌的冬礼日晚会！”  
千百种华服争奇斗艳，千百种糕点诱人品尝，千百种乐器齐奏的旋律盘旋，上升，与千百颗钻石缀成的巨大枝形吊灯优雅共振。千百种欲念，千百位怪胎，瑞柯几有自己也能融入其中的错觉。  
她与严肃的少尉跳舞。少尉跳起舞来活像踢正步，一二一，一二一。“楼下画像上那个男人。他是谁？”她问，一边被他牵过舞池。少尉惯于人下，每日要给十五个上级轮番救火，瑞柯本以为自己不会如此轻易地被他引领。“是斯忒利俄斯，旧帝国的皇帝，环世界有史以来最伟大的军事家。”少尉说，合着圆舞曲的鼓点。三拍又三拍，三拍又三拍，一二一，一二一。“有联合王国的元帅伟大吗？”她明知故问。“斯忒利俄斯登基时世无贵族。”严肃的少尉，威斯特或约兰德，分别时与她对行一礼。“天下大乱，万事皆允。”  
她与独臂的元帅跳舞。元帅缺了一只手臂，于是她好心地调整重量，让他能感觉到是自己——而不是眼前这二十岁的北方小姑娘——在领舞。“您的戒指真好看。”她真心实意地称赞。“谢谢。我妻子的礼物。她被北方人抓走了，我妻子，在二十年前的血战之中。”文明对野蛮的投降。元帅不动声色地岔开话题：“你的宝石也很好看。”“谢谢。我朋友的礼物。她被安格兰人迷住了，我朋友，在两年后的阿杜瓦晚会上。”文明对野蛮的投降。她不动声色地岔开话题：“讲讲你妻子吧，元帅。也许乌利齐有人见过她的踪影？”  
她与沉默的御前侍卫跳舞。没了盔甲，他仿佛瘦了一圈，矮了一圈，尽管在他面前她仍然看起来像个七八岁的小奶娃。“谁是联合王国最强悍的剑士？”御前侍卫不说话。“在甘马科上校被驱逐之后。”不说话。“在格洛塔上校被俘虏之后。”不说话。“在威斯特元帅大人去世之后。”不说话。“要那种夏休期有空愿意前往安格兰消暑的，能教导里欧的。不要说话太像小姑娘的，据说芬瑞夫人不喜欢。”御前侍卫狠狠呸了一声，指节发白，把她的手攥得生疼。她讨了个没趣，于是一曲终了连礼也不行就退到一旁。  
舞池旁，一位四十来岁的丰满妇人正在独酌，酒瓶空了一半。“喝吗？”她冲空杯扬了扬下巴，意思是如果你要喝烦请自己动手。  
“您不跳舞？”她问。  
“暂时不了。把机会让给年轻人。也许只有国王陛下突发奇想、大驾光临，我才会勉为其难地活动下筋骨咯。”  
“巧了，我也是。”瑞柯的手不自觉地扶上喉间的红宝石。  
她与传奇的上校跳舞。她是无名之辈，透明人，洋馆中的小小鬼魂，但他看得见她。他那火红制服虽然不能抵御半点寒冷，但布洛克家在萨薇因夫人的打理下，早已焕发出摩登的光彩：沸水在新加装的管道中奔涌，玫瑰在玻璃穹顶的温室中盛放。不必自怜自艾，不必苦苦相思！收起你们的手绢儿吧，小姐夫人们！在这新的时代里，天下大乱，万事皆允！一曲完毕，她头晕目眩，双颊通红，如同醉酒，如坠入爱河。传奇的上校轻吻她的无名指节：十年后，她将会戴上他的戒指。  
但她最终也不可能戴上杰赛尔一世的戒指，正如她的女儿最终也不可能戴上奥索一世的戒指。于是瑞柯转身离开。

争吵声自走廊尽头传来。男士会客厅的门扉在左，女士会客厅的门扉在右。她像同时收到了两份势均力敌的求爱信物，左右为难，不知该先拆哪份礼物是好。  
“你不是池中物，萨薇因。我们大可以对彼此坦诚。”在其中一扇门后，芬瑞说道。“……秘诀之一是多喝酒，你知道吗？不是阿黛丽夫人那种。酒不能成为习惯。要让他们觉得你是他们的一员，你想成为他们的一员。让他们觉得受宠若惊。”  
“我意已决！那两个……变态……不该……不配成为我们的一员……。”另一扇门后，里欧震怒的吼声。“天啊，天啊。……我恨酒！我恨西潘尼！——别碰我安特卫普！”  
“抱歉，约兰德。”加拉沃，笨拙地收回悬在空中的手。“我以为……”  
约兰德起身，踱向墙角那些永垂不朽的标本们：闷闷不乐的狼，格格不入的蛇，惴惴不安的鸟。他抚摸着鸟的尾羽，像是在思考该怎么把它们当个高价，好筹措军费。  
“……该说抱歉的是我。”他说。“但不是现在，加拉沃。……这已经与复仇无关了。这只不过是……只不过是正确的事。为了安格兰的百姓。为了联合王国的未来……里欧说得对，这从来都不只是叛乱。”  
“又是里欧·布洛克，约兰德？”  
这称呼让约兰德挑起一边眉毛。“是法官女士建议我们征用布洛克宅，作为安格兰碎镣党行动的指挥部。我不仅是为了旧日的情分。何况，我记得你也投了赞成票。”  
加拉沃张开嘴巴，又合上。张开嘴巴又合上。  
“……约兰德，”他最后说，“你明明知道我——”  
格洛塔睁大眼睛。他总是手握王牌，游刃有余，但此刻，他揪住威斯特的衣领，倾身向前，仿佛前一秒，他们并没有为王军驱逐甘马科上校的决议而相顾无言。仿佛他们未曾接到举国大军南下古尔库的集结令，未曾知晓冬天的提前终结，未来的提前降临。月光倒映在他苍蓝的眼睛里。  
“再说一遍，柯利姆。”他喃喃道。“再说一遍。”  
“沙德……”威斯特说。“你知道的。你明明知道的。我会追随你。直到地狱。”  
瑞柯掩上门，离开了夜色中的恋人们。  
她转身时看到她在哭，那男士会客厅外的小姑娘。这会是她漫长人生中的第一次失恋，第一次心碎，但绝不会是最后一次。不，你的哥哥兼情敌不会真的下地狱的，至少不是现在，不是下一个夏天，不是在古尔库。最后戴上格洛塔的戒指的人会是你。紧接着她想到布林特元帅手上的戒指，想到她自己喉间的宝石，萨薇因送的宝石。一笔货款，或一个项圈。很多年很多年后的一个夜晚，阿黛丽·威斯特的女儿会站在布洛克宅的男士会客厅外，掷下骰子，推门而入，站上舞台，哪怕代价是一整个国家。  
瑞柯说：“我看得到你。”  
你是无名之辈，透明人，洋馆中的小小鬼魂，但我看得到你。  
阿黛丽·威斯特茫然地抬头，脸上带着泪痕：“你是谁？谁在跟我说话？我看不见你。”

两个男人，一丝不挂，在深而寒冷的夜里纠缠如冬天的骨头。瑞柯看着他们的动作逐渐激烈，又逐渐平息。  
哒，哒，哒。炉火不知何时熄灭了，零星的余烬，是王国尽头窥淫者的嗜血的眼睛。  
良久，威斯特开口。“……在我小的时候，冬天里，常常有北方人南下，到安格兰来讨生活。”  
这真的不是上完床后最合适的话题。但他们早就聊遍了所有合适的话题，唯剩童年，家庭，琐碎的没有对方的过去。于是格洛塔任他低语。  
“……父亲会雇他们。砍树，酿酒，修修窗子。还有那年，为我母亲下葬。有个乌利齐人，我的北方话就是跟他学的。他满肚子故事。英雄故事。也许就是我从军的原因。”  
格洛塔侧躺着，一反常态地安静，修长的手指纠缠在他散下的黑发里。  
“也许他是为了躲避战火，才到安格兰来？北方总是打仗，不是这个酋长，就是那个。不过联合王国也一样。也许只是北方冬天太冷了。更冷。像你常说的……”  
“大恶与小恶的取舍。”格洛塔低声道。  
“嗯。但冬天的安格兰活儿很少。没人在冬天种庄稼。更没人打仗，而大部分北方人只会打仗。”威斯特闭上眼睛。“我父亲这种小作坊，雇不了几个人……”  
“炼炼铁打打剑倒是不错。但如今铁矿都归审问部管……而审问部的铁矿可从不缺人手。”  
“没错。哪怕安格兰本地的囚犯被冻死了，也还有斯加利兰的囚犯，米德兰的囚犯……冬天的安格兰，世间罪恶的流放地。”威斯特抓住格洛塔在他发间作乱的手，十指相扣，贴在面颊上。“……所以，所以我还是没想明白。沙德，你为什么偏要在冬天来这里？”  
“因为冬天被窝很暖和。如果我要把你拉上床，你是无法拒绝的。”  
“什……”威斯特登时噎住。  
“说起来，我早该想到的，”格洛塔抬起眼帘，故作无辜地扇了扇睫毛。“你人前服服帖帖，骨子里倒是野得很啊，嗯？在你父亲的床上？趁着他去和约根斯坦谈生意？你还真会玩啊，威斯特少尉！”  
“求你别说了沙德——”  
“……但你讲北方话的样子真是性感，所以我饶你这一次。”  
他闭上眼睛，头埋进副官的颈窝，看不清表情了。  
“至于为什么是冬天……”  
“因为夏天是战事的季节。”约兰德支起身子，靠着光秃的墙，锦绣的婚被披在他光裸的小腹上。“所以里欧当时选择在夏季的最后一天出征。”  
加拉沃摇摇头。“我一看兵书就吐，但碎镣党和正规军队不同，这我还是知道的。”  
约兰德左手食指抠着婚被上的刺绣。尾羽纤长的鸟儿。苏极刻的针法。萨薇因就喜欢这些精致却不顶用的小玩意儿。  
“辎重队不是问题。”加拉沃说。“炼铁厂、面粉厂、银行……都是我们的囊中之物。”  
“我知道。”  
“会是巷战。我们不争阵地。这样就更灵活，和气候没啥关系。”  
“我知道。”  
“还有，往好里想啊，说不定天气一冷，那些大炮就冻住了呢？”  
约兰德摇摇头。“那法官女士可就倒霉了。”  
“我们操心不了瓦贝克了。”加拉沃攥紧拳头。“只有安格兰人懂安格兰的冬天。奥索不懂，拉斯垂德不懂，佛列斯特也不懂。只有安格兰人，只有碎镣党。只有你和我。”  
约兰德一顿。几秒钟后，认命般地，他突然露出疲倦的笑。  
“当然，你说得对。”他说。“你说得对。天下大乱。而天下大乱时……”  
“……万事皆允。”威斯特低声道，在格洛塔的发顶落下一吻。  
王国尽头窥淫者的嗜血的眼睛。但仅仅是看着他们，就让瑞柯想落下泪来。  
“不……不——”她哽咽着，用力摇了摇头。“不。这该怎么改变？……这一切——这一切都无法改变啊……！”

“终于醒了！死者在上，瑞柯，你可吓死我们了！”  
她眨眨眼睛，不确定为什么自己正躺在一张软乎乎的床上，也不明白里欧和约兰德会围在自己床前，哭得像两只上气不接下气的小花猫。日，瑞柯皱皱鼻子：我没拉裤子吧？  
“发生了什么事？”她问。  
“你在冬礼日的大宴会上晕倒了！”里欧抢着说。  
“上一秒，呜，你还在跟我们吃蛋糕……”约兰德接话。  
“下一秒就直愣愣地倒在地上，”里欧夸张地把白眼翻进天灵盖，跟条木桩子似地向后倒去，又在行将失去平衡时蹦回原地。“就像这样！嘣——吧！”  
“然后就不动了。”约兰德抹抹眼泪。  
“我们差点以为你要死了！”里欧大喊。“阿金差点说要找人给你就地刨坟！我揍了他一顿。”  
我们都死过一次了，她想。但那是另一个时空、另一场命运中的故事。在这里，此刻，她是瑞柯，乌利齐保护者狗子年方六岁的掌上明珠，有点疯，有点傻，但总而言之生得可爱，还有副好心肠。所以她像一个孩子般张开双臂，一只手弹了一个人的额头一下。  
“闭嘴！”她嗔道。“我错过了宴会后程，这可不能原谅！要不，你们陪我去楼顶看星星吧！”  
里欧眼珠子滴溜溜转，但头还没点到一半就见约兰德摇头：“那怎么行，你现在需要的是休息——”  
“我好啦！”她蹦下来光脚转了几圈。干，这地板还真冷。  
“可楼顶很冷——”  
“那就裹上毯子！”  
里欧挖出来一条火红的、火红的毯子，如战士的斗篷，女巫的披风，爱人的长裙。瑞柯也许会跌跌撞撞被它绊到，但日后的里欧将会失去一条腿，而台阶将成为他最大的敌人。所以她并没有抱怨，只是爬着通向命运的最后一段楼梯，如同攀登锻造者大厦，并漫不经心地说：“我会魔法哦，里欧，约兰德。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”  
“是很厉害很厉害的，失传多年的，来自极北的神秘魔法哦。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”  
“如果……我是说如果，我能够实现你们一个愿望的话，你们想要什么？”  
约兰德为难地皱眉思索。他总是这样，约兰德，把所有的玩笑都当成谜题，去拆解、分析、运算。直到他生命的最后一刻，直到碎镣党人都倒在她的长眼——巴亚兹的长眼——下时，他也从未改变。  
“嗯……里欧的愿望就是我的愿望。”他最后有点儿羞涩地说。“所以你直接问他吧？”  
里欧嘟嘴，开始很用力很用力地思索。他就是另一个极端了，把所有的谜题都当成玩笑。直到他生命的最后一刻，当他死于碎镣党人人造圣徒的毒药时，他也从未改变。但七岁的里欧，也许是八岁，还有着缺牙的、金灿灿的笑容。  
沦为傀儡的雄狮，国王大道尽头最后一尊塑像，永远年轻，永远不会失败。仅仅是看着他，就让瑞柯想落下泪来。  
里欧推开通向顶楼的活板门。即使已经裹上了厚厚的毯子，瑞柯也忍不住打了个寒战。真冷啊，安格兰的冬天。也许是她被联合王国娇惯久了，也许是她早已习惯与冥府的鬼魂作伴。而里欧和约兰德是不会说冷的：他们是小男子汉了，要拿出小男子汉该有的样子，不说冷，不说饿，不自怜自艾，不苦苦相思——不说爱情。  
他们坐在寒夜里看星空璀璨。瑞柯心知再过几分钟就是午夜零点，而那时，所有的魔咒都将被打破，时间将流向白昼、流向夏日、流向必死的战火：流向长大成人的、唯一的、她不可改变的未来。  
里欧小大人般清清嗓子。  
“那么我就许愿让我们能永远在一起吧！”他笑道。“我，约兰德，瑞柯！李特尔，巴尼瓦，加拉沃，阿金，安特卫普！所有人！从现在，到未来，我们都在一起，永远永远不分离！”  
瑞柯握住他们的手，闭上眼睛，任魔力汹涌，长眼在眼泪后烧灼。  
“嗯，我看得见的。看见了哦！”她宣布，笑着，带着一点哭腔。“而且，我可是预言家啊！所以，只要是我能看见的，必将成真！”

**Author's Note:**

> 长眼梗是ALH后就想写的，当时碍于对魔法知之甚少未能动笔，TTWP一出，竟可直接拙劣仿写Late，不知幸也不幸。  
> 确实没法驾驭这么多意象，可读性直接失控了🤔，只能把锅推给魔法POV全程意识流以及我的深夜脑子了。
> 
> 这完全是一篇形式主义之作，主线特意模糊，全为角色结构和解构服务。因此瑞柯的思索与选择，读出什么就是什么。  
> （没有人读。）  
> 不过纯粹是为未来自己重温自割腿肉（……）着想，让我记下可能有的几种解读吧。  
> \- 无论改变过去的哪一点，人们都还是会做出相同的抉择、奔向相同的结局。所以改变过去没有意义。  
> \- 可以改变过去，抹去苦难的同时，也会将已有的那些温暖与快乐抹去。所以改变过去不值得。  
> \- 仅仅改变过去的一点并不足够改变未来。灾难的源头，并不是一个人的欲念，而是所有人欲念的累加、仇恨的连锁、系统性的罪恶。（这也是TTWP的主旨之一。）


End file.
